desde cero
by elligabs
Summary: Buffy recibe una llamada inesperada, ángel esta annesico y totalmente humano, ahora ella se hará cargo de el, por otro lado Ángel no sabe quien es y le cuesta trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida, ambos se verán envueltos en la atracción y el amor, descubrirán que pueden espesar desde cero. BXA
1. Chapter 1

_**Desde cero**_

_El amor es el amor y no se desvanecen__  
Y mi amor es más grande que un Cadillac__  
voy a tratar de mostrar que si me vuelves la espalda._

- Rolling Stones, "Not Fade Away" Encontraron su número en él, el nuevo que ella había Nunca le había dado.

Ella estaba en Escocia cuando la llamaron, ayudando a crear una casa y centro de formación para los potenciales. Ex-potenciales, de verdad, sin embargo, que sonaba peor, como si ya no tenían nada que prometer. Angel no podía recordar su nombre, y no llevaba ID del mundo del hombre, y su nombre no figura en el documento, sólo el número. Y así, Buffy y el médico vacila un poco en la determinación de la identidad, y entonces él le hablo de la pérdida de memoria y otras lesiones de Angel. Y acerca de cómo nadie había venido a reclamarlo. Buffy cogió el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles, apenas se molesto en hacer las maletas.

El médico del teléfono se reunió con ella en el vestíbulo, exaltando en su monótona profesión el alcance de las lesiones de Angel. La fractura de costillas, fractura en la mano, la cara rota. Cirugía abdominal, recalcándole que se le dificultaría identificarlo. Y después de la cirugía, entró en coma. El estado de coma. Buffy pensó en todas las instancias del estado de coma en su vida y se sentía incómoda por la forma tan común de tal estado. Cientos de puntos de sutura, docenas de pruebas de diagnóstico con nombres adorables. Y todavía no había respuestas. Fueron incapaces de encontrar ninguna razón orgánica para la pérdida de memoria. Podría ser una descarga de un trauma, dijo el médico, pero en esos casos se espera sólo la pérdida en relación con el incidente traumático, no toda su vida sí. Ángel había olvidado toda su vida. ¿Quién _hace_ eso? ¿Quién se despierta una mañana para nada? Y la pregunta que buffy quería preguntar después de cada pronunciamiento de la mala salud de el, pero está vivo. Estás absolutamente seguro de que está vivo, como, _vivo_ vivo. Pero ella sabía que sonaría, y que no creía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, Ángel no necesitaba más problemas. El médico la llevó a la habitación de Angel, y allí estaba él, con vida. contó con la presencia de una batería de máquinas: monitores cardíacos, EEG, la guadaña delgado del soporte IV. El sonido tranquilo del monitor de corazón estaba cerca suficiente para conducir a Buffy de la cordura, **y su corazón**, de **Angel**_**corazón**_ . Vio los picos y los valles que crecen y pensó en mentir contra su pecho y no sentir nada. Angel _corazón_. Ángel estaba acostado en la cama del hospital viendo como ella y el médico entraron. Llevaba una bata de hospital, y qué carne, Buffy pudo ver la cara, la garganta, las manos, los antebrazos-fue golpeado y vendado. Y él se sonrojó. como en la sangre caliente, como en la temperatura del cuerpo y la sangre circulante. Al igual que un vivo. Estaba vivo, y ella nunca podría saber cómo, por qué, ya que las explicaciones se perdieron con los recuerdos de Angel.

-Hola-dijo Ángel. Buffy llegó a su lado.

-Hola. Soy Buffy. Soy… una amiga. -Una media sonrisa apareció en la esquina de la boca del ángel.

-Tengo una amiga? -. Buffy se encogió.

-Sí. La tienes. ¿Me reconoces?- Ángel la estudió por un largo momento, con seriedad en sus pensamientos.

-No-dijo finalmente. Buffy sintió que algo dentro de ella colapso, como una estrella moribunda que tira toda la esperanza de su cuerpo, pero luego dijo:

-Pero me pareces familiar-, y la estrella se iluminó, y pudo respirar de nuevo.

El médico no quiso liberar Ángel con ella porque ella no tenía ninguna manera de probar la custodia, pero Angel dijo que no, que quería ir, y no había nada que el establecimiento médico pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para salir, Buffy lo llevó a su habitación de hotel. Una cama. Ni siquiera había pensado en la situación de dormir cuando ella atendió; todo lo que ella había pensado estaba en ducharlo, mientras que no estuviera en el hospital. Ángel no parecía darse cuenta del error evidente, pero cuando Buffy tomó la habitación con la nueva perspectiva de él estar allí, vio a la obviedad visible del espacio para dormir sola y entró en pánico.

- Voy a dormir en el suelo- dijo, a pesar de que todavía estaba por la tarde, horas antes de la discusión fuera práctica. Ángel la miró sin comprender, y Buffy dio marcha atrás rápidamente, sin necesidad de darle un tour de la habitación tan pequeña una vuelta rápida sería mostrar su totalidad. El cuerpo drogado de ángel quería dormir temprano. Se lavó los dientes, y luego se encerró en el baño a cambiarse el pijama que Buffy le había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hospital.

Después de que él había estado allí, en silencio, durante varios minutos, Buffy llamó. La acústica del cuarto de baño y el silencio de la puerta distorsionado discurso de Angel, de el corto ruido de la frustración de su garganta.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-. Buffy estuvo de acuerdo, y había un pequeño golpe del lado del Ángel de la puerta. Buffy calcula la altura, en su mente se desarrolla la imagen de Ángel dejando su peso descansando contra la puerta, con la cabeza caída. Buffy dejó descansar la mano sobre la superficie de madera por encima de donde estaría su corazón.

-Somos amigos- dijo Ángel. Buffy le dijo que sí, y le preguntó si eran buenos amigos. Buffy quería mentir, tener algo simple y atractivo para decirle en vez de la maraña de complicaciones que su relación era. Pero ella no estaba segura de su intención, y por lo que tuvo que decir la verdad.

-Yo no creo que me pueda cambiar por mí mismo- dijo.

-¿Esa es la clase de cosa que-que. . . ?-

Buffy comenzó a entender _-__Oh!__Sí.-_ Y ella le dijo que lo había hecho antes. Que ella lo había visto antes.

- me ha visto? -la. voz de Ángel era mayor de lo normal, y él repitió la palabra está bien varias veces antes de callarse, la cara de ángel fue cargada con la expresión de la espera en la silla del dentista. Se había deshecho de todos los botones desabrochados y cremalleras pero descomprimidos su ropa todavía colgaban de él

.- Espantapájaros.- fue lo dijo, y luego se detuvo. Buffy negoció alrededor de la puerta en el pequeño espacio. Ángel no dio ningún motivo, obstinado o petrificado, y para entrar en la sala Buffy tuvo que torcer su pequeño cuerpo en formas anormales.

-Duele, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. -decía él, mientras ella le imploraba que le mostrara dónde estaba el dolor, con las manos cautelosas sobre las partes del cuerpo lesionadas, como un primer intento. Buffy ayudó Ángel con la ropa, evitando con cuidado las áreas indicadas. Ángel hizo una mueca de todos modos, pero sacudió la cabeza ante sus disculpas.

Entonces noto El negro, círculo de púas estropear su pecho. El médico le había dicho al respecto, por teléfono, y ella no había sido capaz de imaginarlo. No, ese no puede ser ángel. Pero entonces él le habló de otro tatuaje, uno en el hombro, un pájaro o algo, y eso fue todo. El círculo se rompió por una irregular cicatriz rosada atravesando su torso. Era tan grande, y tan oscura, que cerró sólo los ojos de Buffy, dejándola con la impresión de la violencia. Ella todavía se resistía a para tocarlo a él, asustarlo con su extraña familiaridad pero ella imaginó sus manos en él, sus dedos redondear el círculo. Podía resolver su palma en el centro y se extendió los dedos de ancho, ya que irían, y ella todavía no podía ocultar la imagen de la vista. Ella le preguntó de dónde había sacado él, cuando, pero él se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Es nuevo? -Y ella lo dejó caer, balbuceando disculpas acerca de cómo las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que habían visto el uno al otro. Las cosas siempre están cambiando, siempre se mantiene igual. Ángel, en sus flamantes pijama, anuladas las sillas musicales para dormir arregladas. y la conversación que Buffy había estado temiendo durante todo el día. Se acostó en la cama, retorciéndose con cautela y luchando con el colchón y las almohadas hasta que encontró la posición menos dolorosa, y cuando Buffy vaciló, mirando en silencio en el colchón como no estaba segura de su función, Ángel se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó si estaba tomando demasiado espacio. Si él era demasiado grande. Y ella no quería que él pensara que la razón por la que estaba en el suelo era él, así que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se metió debajo de las sábanas junto a él. Ángel le deseó buenas noches, y se durmió en seguida. En la penumbra, Buffy miró dormir Ángel. La geografía de sus anchos hombros, la cintura estrecha, la cadencia de su respiración. Ella trató de relajarse, recuperar el aliento y unirse a él en un sueño, pero se sintió incapaz. 

-desde cuando somos amigos?- pregunto el desviando la mirada de su desayuno, ella abrió los ojos como platos y se tenso, tratando de evitar su mirada, pero termino por ceder a sus deseos viéndole fijamente a la cara.

-hace _**años- **__respondió con sencillez____y el movió sus labios en una mueca _

-tengo familia?- pregunto él y ella negó con la vista, mientras el dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-no tengo a nadie? – más que una pregunta el trataba de decírselo a si mismo y ella lo supo.

-me tienes a mi- susurro ella viéndole fijamente, esta vez fue él quien esquivo sus ojos

-a que me dedico? que hago en mi vida?- el sonaba cansado y agobiado por el no recordar y ella resoplo

-eres rico, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas- ella trataba de transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad, pensando en lo difícil que se le hacía estar en blanco, sin nadie ni nada que recordar.

-hay algo que me guste? que comparta con alguien? contigo tal vez… somos unidos?- ella trago hondo, esto se estaba tornando difícil de manejar, el estaba empezando a bombardearla con preguntas

-ok, una pregunta a la vez, te gusta dibujar, lo haces muy bien de hecho, unidos? pues… creo que sí, tienes mascotas? no, no que yo sepa, entiendo que es complicado, pero no puedo explicártelo todo, el médico lo prohibió.- hablo ella tratando de no exaltarse.

-ok- respondió el


	2. Chapter 2

II parte

___**mudanza**_

Ángel era fácil de cuidar, y la rutina de los días los hizo pasar rápidamente. Los Incrementos de tiempo se decidieron por cambiar los vendajes y la toma de medicamentos y asegurarse de Ángel comiera algo. Por la noche dormía a pierna suelta, que era profundamente inquietante, ella nunca lo había visto dormir cuando él no era torturado por pesadillas, su cuerpo reacciona violentamente. Pero ahora su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

Los pensamientos están ahí, pero no hacen ningún reflejo en su mente. No. Los pensamientos no estaban allí en absoluto, ya no. La acción, la historia, estaba ahí fuera en el universo, pero la mente de Ángel no guardaba reflejo de ellos. Ella había estado allí una semana y media cuando Willow le llamo, expresando preocupación sobre alguna amenaza inminente de la semana, para pedirle que vuelva a casa.

Buffy quería decir no, Ángel la necesitaba, pero había cosas tales como sus funciones, y que era la naturaleza de su vida que él nunca podría ser lo primero, del mismo modo que nunca podría ser lo primero para él. Pero no podía entender que, ¿verdad? En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Angel siempre había sido el guardián de la intimidad y decoro; le advirtió cuando se estaban acercando demasiado, él se retiró antes de que algo malo puede ocurrir. Pero ahora no tenía ningún recuerdo de los parámetros que limitan con su relación, y que tenía que ser el responsable.

-Tengo que ir a casa- dijo, abriendo la maleta sobre el colchón. Ángel miró con leve interés, tendido en el sofá de la manera que mejor se favoreció sus heridas. -Bien. Yo no lo haría, pero es una emergencia, y necesitan de mí- . Buffy levantó la vista de relleno de su ropa, sin clasificar y desplegada, en la bolsa.

-¿Lo harías. . . usted tal vez quiera venir?- Y él sonrió a su pequeña media sonrisa, algo que Buffy había apuntado previamente a toda melancólico de Angel, no se puede reír mientras yo todavía tengo todo este pecado, cosa, pero al parecer era inherente.

-¿A dónde vamos ?-

Buffy tenía Amanecer hacerle una habitación, la habitación en el hall de la de ella. Amanecer se quejó, diciéndole que los potenciales iban a estar de mal humor, estaba lleno, ya que era, pero Angel necesitaba estar a solas con su convalecencia y su mente magullada, y Buffy insistió. La casa estaba maravillosamente casi vacía cuando llegaron desde el aeropuerto, Kennedy estaba atendiendo sin rumbo el jardín en el frente, y Buffy encontró Amanecer en los bocadillos de la cocina, pero todo el mundo se había ido, a la planificación, a la caza. A la espera de ella.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, -dijo Buffy, pero Alba va a estar aquí por si necesitas algo. Ella llevó Ángel encima de las escaleras a los dormitorios. Amanecer arrastró unos pasos detrás de ellos. Ángel preguntó quién era Dawn.

-Soy Amanecer,- dijo Dawn

- Dawn Ella, -dijo Buffy. -Mi hermana. Ella es tu amiga.- Ángel sonrió.

-Okay. Hola.-

Amanecer le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego prometió a su hermana que había cuidar bien de él.

La fatalidad inminente resultó difícil de alcanzar. Buffy regresó de patrullar tarde, sus músculos tensos con energía frenética no gastada por una matanza. La partida de caza de regresar, igualmente irritado, perturbó la tranquilidad de la casa para dormir inmediatamente después de la entrada. Súplicas fervientes de Willow para los ex potenciales a favor de callarte, la gente está durmiendo, fueron completamente ignorados.

Normalmente, Buffy podría ayudar a pelearse con las chicas, pero esa noche estaba demasiado punzonado. Ella dejó el parloteante enjambre caótico como un huracán repentino en la cocina, y subió la escalera sola. Ángel estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Él había desempacado las pocas posesiones que tenía; Buffy podía ver cosas dispuestas prolijamente en la cima escaso mobiliario de la habitación, sus botellas de pastillas en posición de firmes en la mesita de noche, con los artículos de tocador se alinearon en la cómoda. Él no se movió cuando ella vino o cuando se fue, y Buffy sintió una vergüenza para despertarlo, así que cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala para luchar por el sueño en su propia cama.

Ángel despertó con dolor, y Buffy se despertó cuando él se alzo con inquietud en el borde de su cama.

-No sé por qué he venido aquí-, dijo una vez que él sintió que sus ojos en él. Se sentó, tomó en sus torpes, protectores de posición-brazos se cerraron alrededor de su estómago, como si esperara un ataque y quería asegurarse de que sus lugares vulnerables, fueron cubiertos.

-¿Estás bien? Dolor, ¿te duele algo?- dijo. Sus ojos no estaban sobre ella;. Sus ojos estaban en el patrón de la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las cortinas, dejaron en su colcha -¿Tomaste algo? -Él tenía que hacerlo, Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba; las drogas lo confundían, y por lo general sólo se los llevó cuando ella les presentó a él. Que había desconcertado a través de los sentidos y de las implicaciones y probó suerte con la promesa de cuento de hadas de una pequeña parte de los productos químicos era un testimonio de lo mucho que le dolía. -Ven aquí-. ángel se acercó a ella, y Buffy había empujado fuera de las cubiertas . Deslizó sus manos delicadamente sobre sus costillas, tratando de recordar a través del tacto y de la memoria en la que estaba haciendo daño, la forma de retenerlo para no hacerle daño. Ángel se tensó por un momento, vacilante, pero relajado como Buffy lo llevó en su contra, los llevó tanto hacia abajo en la calidez de la felpa de la cama. –Relájate-. Poco a poco, los músculos de Angel se iban relajado; su respiración se profundizo. El cuerpo de Buffy emocionado al sentir que el cuerpo de Ángel se mueve con la respiración, con el calor del cuerpo de Ángel, su pulso. Puso su mano en el valle entre los omóplatos, abrazándolo a ella, sujetándole todavía.

Ángel todavía estaba durmiendo cuando Buffy se despertó. Ella suavemente se desprendió de él, de las mantas, a continuación, lo cubrió de nuevo y entró de puntillas a la ducha. Él todavía estaba dormido mientras se deslizaba, vestida y lista para el día, fuera de la habitación de la planta baja y en el ajetreo y el bullicio de lo que ahora era su vida. Ángel surgió alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, todavía en pijama, el pelo revuelto. Las escaleras abiertas a la cocina, y Buffy, Dawn y Willow estaban allí, lanzar juntos el almuerzo por varias decenas de personas. Como el número de asesinos en la casa fue creciendo, las comidas se hacían cada vez más de una tarea. Buffy sintió como si estuviera ejecutando desastre para el ejército. Ya sabes, lo que sea el ejército estaba compuesto en su mayoría de las disputas, hormonal, pozo sin fondo, las niñas adolescentes. Cuando Ángel se bajó las escaleras, había algunos ex potenciales esparcidos por la cocina, en realidad no ayudan en la cocina. Se miraron el post-sueño Ángel hasta que Buffy les ahuyentó.

-Duerme bien? Ángel pensaba que tenía, y aceptó un puesto y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

-Uh, hola, Ángel-, Willow dijo. Ángel la miró sin comprender, y Buffy hizo las presentaciones rápidas.

-Ya sabes, hay un montón de chicas adolescentes que se ejecutan en la casa todo el tiempo, quiero decir, no es que algo está mal con su, hum, conjunto, pero

- Él no se puede cambiar por sí mismo,- dijo Buffy. Es todavía demasiado paliza. En el avión, Buffy había dado un ángel esquema básico de lo que debe esperar en Escocia. Un esquema básico que completamente pasado por alto los bits y demonios de su vida. Algunas cosas eran demasiado difícil de explicar, y ella no quería asustarlo.

- Ejecuta un internado. Okay. ¿Eso te crea una especie de maestro? , -se preguntó. -¿Qué enseñas? Buffy había escondido la cara en su pequeña bolsa de cacahuetes.

-Gimnasio. Ya sabes, educación física.- . Ángel había tomado las cosas sorprendentemente bien, no hacer muchas preguntas, aceptando la mayoría de las cosas aún más absurdas que ella tenía que decir como un evangelio. Debería haberse sentido mal por lo engañoso, pero con toda honestidad, que en su mayoría se sentía ansioso de que iba a encontrar cabo.

Después de las primeras noches, Angel llegó justo automáticamente a su cama una vez que él se cansó.

- algo no esta bien, ¿no? Me dirías si no lo fuera? -Buffy le aseguró que lo haría.

-Yo sólo duermo mejor cuando me acueste contigo.-

Buffy continuó encontrando sueño difícil de alcanzar. Dormía mejor cuando Ángel se acostó con ella, también, pero ni siquiera su presencia no sofocaba la ansiedad que sentía sobre el manejo del hogar, y encontrar el demonio que quería arruinar su vida de la noche, y, por supuesto, la ansiedad del propio Ángel.

Por supuesto, hubo una discusión. Las cosas nunca podrían ir sin problemas, nunca podría ser sólo de ella. Siempre tenían que ser acerca de todo el mundo. Xander era menos que encantados de encontrar ángel que vive en la casa, y ni él ni Andrew delataron a Giles, millas de distancia, en alegre vieja Inglaterra, y Buffy consiguió una popa, la figura paterna llamada telefónica acerca de cómo tenía que tener cuidado, y utilizar su cabeza, y tres palabras, Buffy: Wolfram y Hart. El mal es como el mal hace, o algo así.

Terminó en insultos y tirones de pelo en la intervención común, como de costumbre.

-Creo que estás loco de tenerlo en la casa, con todas esas chicas que se supone que debe proteger- !

Y algo se retorcía, ansioso, y se arrastró camino al corazón de Buffy desde debajo de su piel. Quería gritar y enfurecerse y desgaste de su pelo, tirar cosas, para vencer a las paredes hasta que nada más que polvo y la tierra se mantuvo. Toda esta fuerza, y no cuenta para nada. No podría cambiar nada. Ella se encontró usando sus palabras débiles de nuevo, que se hunde a su nivel, el uso de las armas que podrían utilizar. No era justo. Ella era mejor. Angel no era peligroso, les dijo. Él ni siquiera recuerda-que ni siquiera sabe las cosas que ha hecho. . . Y el único ojo de Xander, entró por ella como un cuchillo. Yo acuso. Lo cual no quiere decir que no las ha hecho. Y todavía no sé por qué esto está ocurriendo, dijo Willow, tratando de defender, de hacer la paz, para evitar molestar a nadie, incluso a costa de su propia voz. Tal vez el Thorn Negro le hizo esto a él-incapacitar O tal vez los Poderes hice para premiarlo! Le hicieron humano, tal vez pensaron que merecía una pizarra limpia. Como recompensa por toda la matanza que ha hecho, dijo Xander. Como recompensa por todo el bien que ha hecho, Buffy dijo. Xander y Willow comenzó de nuevo, ambos a la vez, sus voces airadas se enredaron en un murmullo sin sentido. ¿Sabes qué? Dijo Buffy. Es mi casa. Usted paga el alquiler, usted puede tener algo que decir. Ella salió de la habitación. Detrás de ella, su voz apenas estragos cada vez más alto, una fanfarria de su partida.


End file.
